I almost forgot you were a woman: A vilkas spinoff
by melody5671234
Summary: Vilkas has grown use to Alex being around.He finds himself often traveling with her,witnessing her fight & conquer many.But somehow he forgets that underneath it all there is a woman who is just like any other.He wants to be able to pamper make her feel a girl,despite living with in a man cave.But he's clueless & soon finds himself falling for the woman that hides underneath
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra wiped her brow as she settled the box down. The sun beat down on her making her over heat despite the looks tunic and trousers she wore. Aela came up behind her, setting her box down as well before doing the same. They both loved being companions, but sometimes the simpler jobs were something they'd rather skip out on. Still, they did them.

" Thank you for helping me. Here's your pay."  
Alexandra smiled and took the money, securing it safely around her belt. " Now please go refresh yourselves. I'd offer you something myself but I'm afraid that I don't have much to offer."  
" It's alright, we have plenty of supplies back at home." She reassured.

" How lucky the companions are to have such strong women! They couldn't make it without you."

Aela gave a short laugh. " Sometimes I forget that we are women. We practically live in a man cave."

Alexandra nodded. " Aye. I can second that."

" I'm sure they treasure you more than anything."  
" They better." Aela scoffed. Their conversation had drifted off before the two turned and began to make their way down the roads. But the words continuously echoed in their minds. They honestly did forget that they were women. In fact it weren't for their womanly curves and features they were sure that the rest of Skyrim would have forgotten too. But it wasn't just them alone. It was Ria and Njada too.

They door opened and Vilkas turned, watching Alexandra step inside. She somehow managed to pull her short hair back into a ponytail, her shirt sticking to her from her sweat. Her cheeks were slightly red from being burnt. The heat had been overbearing. He was sure she was holding herself back from stripping her shirt off. Yet even as she walked she rolled it up as high as she could without flashing anyone.

" This heat is going to be the death of me!" She groaned as she flopped onto a chair and guzzled down a tankard of water.

" What was today's job?" Athis asked.  
" Help carry some boxes." Aela groaned in annoyance. " Glad to see you all offer to help us."

" You just need a drink." Torvar grinned. Aela nearly smacked his booze out of his hand.  
" No I don't." She snapped. " I guess it wasn't completely wasteful. Something was brought to our attention."

Farkas's brow rose in question. " What was that?"  
" That all of _you._ " She motioned to all of the men in the room, " Seem to get just who we women are!"  
" Which is?"  
" Women!" She shouted as she stood up. Her clarification still didn't help so she continued on. " When was the last time the women of this blasted guild got to act like real women? Exactly, never."

" That is true. I can't remember a time where we weren't treated like men." Ria agreed. Vilkas's eyes darted to Alexandra. She sat, too focused on enjoying the water in her cup to realize the intensity of the conversation.

" I mean look at Alexandra! When was the last time she was able to pamper herself? Instead she is too busy running around all over skyrim trying to save everyone's hopeless soul."

Alexandra looked up at her, confused.

" I didn't think you'd be one to get angry over something like this." Vignar admitted.

" Typically I'm not, but something just struck a chord with me today."

Alexandra stood up and gave a stretch. Even from where Vilkas was at he could hear the cracking of her bones.

" Well I'm going to go bathe. I'll leave you all to continue this conversation."  
There was a brief moment where she had everyone attention but it was quickly lost. Her eyes met Vilkas's as she walked up to him.  
" Are you still coming with me on my trip?"

" I'm not going to let you travel alone." He answered. She let a smile slip onto her lips.  
" We will set out in the morning. Until then I'm going to wash all this dirt off of me."  
Then she rushed off to the pleasure of a nice cold bath.

* * *

Vilkas closed the door quietly behind him before making his way upstairs. His stomach growled angrily at him, demanding food. He gave it a small pat. What should he eat? Some bread? Cheese? Perhaps left over rabbit? It all sounded so good.

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of a body laying limp on the table.  
He took a step closer only to realize that it was Alexandra. She laid, her chest rising and falling calmly. Her damp hair sprawled across her face, which was now stripped from any dirt and sweat.

Aela's words repeated in his mind as he reached out and brushed her bangs back from her face. He couldn't let her sleep here. She'd wake up sore as ever.

So he carefully picked her up in his arms, his hunger long forgotten. She stirred slightly but only to readjust herself so she snuggled into his chest.

He didn't want to admit that Aela was right but . . . she was. She was constantly on the move. Either taking jobs or out on her duties. When was the last time she had taken time for herself?

Vilkas managed to sneak into her room and laid her down on the mattress. She was beautiful whether he wanted to admit it or not. There was no lie when it came to how much he loved her. So when Aela had said what she had earlier he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. But where would he start? How could he remind her of the amazing woman she was?

* * *

Oh my gosh AP tests are the worst! I've got another two plus a project with in the next two to three weeks. So I will try my hardest to update as soon as I can. I actually came up with the idea for this spin off in the middle of my test. But don't worry! I haven't forgotten about your requests. I just have to think of a storyline for them. Until then I hope you enjoy this one!


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra let her arrow fly before Vilkas jumped out behind her and stroke the bandit down with a swipe of his sword. They both stood as the last man fell, catching their breath. Alexandra finally let her guard fall partially as she lowered her bow.

" We have to keep going. There's bound to be more ahead. " When he didn't follow behind her she looked back at him. " Vilkas what's wrong?"

Her voice brought him back to reality.

" It's nothing. Just deep in thought."

She eyed him with worry.

" Try to hold of on thinking about it until we get out of here. I promise we can talk about it when we are safe."  
" There's no need to talk." He answered bluntly as he stepped in front of her, taking guard. Alexandra drew another arrow and nocked it back before following in his steps. Now wasn't the time to push him. She'd have to push her worries back, it wasn't worth jeopardizing their lives.

Vilkas turned the corner of the cave when his foot caught on a wire. Alexandra saw the rock come swinging down as soon as it snapped. She cried out for him, jumping to push him down.

The rock swung, just barely missing his head as she shoved him to the ground, colliding with the wall behind him.

" What are you doing!" She growled. " Get your head out of your ass you damn wolf and pay attention!"

He glared up at her.  
" As if you have any room to talk." He snipped back.

Footsteps echoed as more Bandits came charging down the hall. Alexandra gave a huff as she shot down the first man before loading her bow and aiming for the next. Vilkas could do nothing besides lay still and watch in amazement. With ease she loaded one bow right after another, taking them all down with one shot.

When there was no more left she took a deep breath, her shoulders burning. Vilkas could feel the adrenaline as it coursed through her pounding heart. How overwhelming it was.

He started to push himself up onto his arms when she shoved the bow into his chest, stopping him from going any farther.

" I suggest you start explaining now that you've sent the entire cave of bandits after us. You're lucky I was able to kill them all."

He scoffed. " It's not going to happen."  
He tried to get up again, only this time she shoved him onto his back. She smirked as she pinned his hands above his head. Vilkas scowled.

" Let me up."  
" No."  
" Alexandra." His voice was thick with warning.

" Yes Vilkas?" Her voice was sweet, like she was greeting her husband back home after along trip.

" You're really getting on my nerves right now."

She shrugged.  
" I could say the same to you. We can do this all day-"  
He ripped a hand free from her grip and covered her mouth. She frowned, her tongue running along his palm. Vilka's face contorted with disgust as he pulled his hand away, managing to squirm out from underneath her.

" I'll give you until tonight to tell me." She started as she stood up and searched the bandits until she found what she was looking for.

" And if not?"

Alexandra shot him a glare. One that would make any man cower. Not because of the anger but because of the devilish look that sparkled across his eyes, daring him not to tell her.

" You don't want to know."  
Suddenly Vilkas found himself second guessing coming along with her.

* * *

Vilkas gave a huff as he slammed his tankard onto the table. She had to visit the guild she said. It would be fast she said. Bullshit. Absolute bullshit.

" So what did you do?"

He glanced up and saw a mage standing there. He had seen him in the Bee and Barb before, normally looking for someone to hire. Vilkas had never made the effort to talk to him and he certainly wasn't going to do it now.

" Nothing." He stated bluntly. The mage let out an obnoxious laugh.

" Somehow I find that hard to believe. You must have really screwed up for her to not be back by now."

" And I suppose you're best friends?" He snapped. The mage cocked an eyebrow.  
" Not best friends, but I was the one who looked after her on her trips before you came along. The name's Marcurio."

There was no way of getting out of this one.  
" Vilkas." He responded as he shook his hand.  
" Aye, I've heard of you. Mind if I take a seat?"

" I don't see anyone else bothering to sit there."

Marcurio smirked and sat down, ordering an ale.

" I don't think I've seen Alexandra as angry as I did when I saw her this evening."  
" I'm well aware of that." Vilkas gritted his teeth.

" Hey, don't give me the attitude just because you're jealous."  
" I'm not jealous."  
" You're a terrible liar as well." Marcurio hid his smile behind his tankard as he took it from the waitress. " I'll tell you one thing that will calm you down before you destroy all of Riften. She's not in love with Brynjolf."  
" Like I'd care."  
" Oh but you do. For a moment I thought she was in love with him too, and perhaps at one time she was, but last time I talked to her she had someone else in mind."  
Vilkas looked up at him. " And why would you care?"

" You're not the only one who has eyes for her you know."

Vilkas swallowed his words, forcing himself to stay quiet. If he was just going to try to irritate him then why did he even bother to sit down?

" I had an argument with her." Vilkas finally admitted. " I wouldn't tell her what was wrong."

" She is quite a worry bug over people. So just what was on your mind?"  
Honestly why was he even confiding into him?

" Back at home Aela brought to our attention that we always forget that they are girls. That they would like to have a time to be pampered or even have time to themselves. It really struck a chord with me."

" So you want to pamper her?"

Vilkas wanted to disagree but he just couldn't bring himself to.  
" I suppose." He admitted quietly.

" If I was like plenty of other men I'd take your idea and run with it. But I'm not." Was he really talking himself up? " Alexandra likes the very simple stuff but sometimes going bigger is better. I'm sure you will think of something. But right now I suggest you take what time you have with her and make amends." Marcurio motioned towards the door. Alexandra stepped into the Bee and Barb, looking around. Vilkas felt himself go numb as her eyes locked onto his.  
" Good luck my friend." Marcurio whispered to him as he stood up. " May you play your cards right."


	3. Chapter 3

Vilkas felt his breathing speed up oh so slightly. With each step she took towards him he felt as if he was getting backed up into a corner with no way out. What would she do? Would she smack him? Call him out in front of the entire inn?

" Becoming friends with Marcurio now are we?" Alexandra asked as she stopped in front of him. He blinked up at her as she waved over at the mage.

" In a way." He mumbled. Where was the anger? The rage?  
" Sorry I took so long," She started as she sat down. " They wouldn't let me go and quite frankly it was painful to find my way home."  
" Painful?"

She groaned and ran a hand through the pieces of hair that had fallen out of her small ponytail.

" It was like every time I turned around there was another one sitting there waiting for me. I just didn't have the heart to say no."

He got a closer look at her. The pain was slowly starting to register on her face as she clutched her head. Her cheeks were a shade of pink richer than normal, her breath somewhat ragged.

" Are you drunk?" He asked, dumbfounded. She shot him a glare.

" No not drunk." Her world spun suddenly, making her stomach drop. " I'm just very tipsy."

" Just how many drinks did you have?" He asked as he waved down a waiter and ordered food to be delivered to their room.

" Honestly, I can't even remember. I was fine with just one. But then they all wanted to buy me one and I felt too guilty if I didn't take their offer. I haven't seen them in so long."  
He noticed how she slowly started to ramble. She had been doing so well holding her composure but he could slowly see her loosing the strength to keep it together.

" I can walk myself." She assured as he helped her to her feet. Yet as he held her securely she made no effort to break away.

" It's fine. I'm surprised you haven't collapsed on the floor yet."  
" Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't hold my liquor." She snapped.

" Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer."

" If I don't die first."

He held back his laughter as they made their way up the stairs. By the time he managed to lead her to their room she almost leaned on him completely as he opened the door. With a small creak it swung open.

Alexandra took one step forward and her stomach lurched. All her strength dwindled from her legs. Vilkas struggled as he tried to catch her as she fell, gently helping her down onto her knees.

" Vilkas." She moaned as she let her head fall against his chest. " I feel sick."

" Wait just a little bit longer. When you eat some of the pain will go away." He assured her. " Can you walk?"  
She shook her head weakly. Even if it was just to the bed, she couldn't take another step.

Vilkas scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He lowered her down when he couldn't shake her off. Alexandra clung to his clothes desperately as if she were hanging on for dear life.

" Alexandra-"  
" Don't leave me. The bed is too cold and rough."  
" It's plenty soft enough. You've never complained about it before." He frowned. When she didn't answer he sighed. " What do you want me to do then?"

" Hold me. " She begged, " Please."

There was a knock on the door.  
" At least let me get the food."

She hesitated then slowly nodded. Vilkas laid her down and rushed to get the door. He thanked the keeper and shut the door behind him. He remembered crystal clear the damage mead had done on him. The next morning he refused to get out of his bed. He hardly moved an inch, he didn't want to deal with the light, food sounded repulsive. He only hoped that the effects wouldn't be nearly as bad for her.

He turned the flames to the lanterns down and cracked the window to get some fresh air before returning to Alexandra. He barely even had the chance to sit down before she forced himself back into his arms.

" Alexandra you almost made me spill everything. " he snapped as she forced him to lay sitting up on the bed.  
" I don't care." She snipped back as she nuzzled herself between his chest and his arm. Vilkas repeated in his mind that she was drunk. That was the only reason as to why she was acting the way she was. He settled the plate on his lap and picked up a wedge of cheese.  
" You need to eat."

" It'll only make it worse." She complained as she turned and hid her face.  
" What are you, five?" He asked as he poked her cheek with it.  
" Maybe."

She was even more stubborn drunk than she was sober. He didn't think it was possible.

He went to argue with him again when he felt something wet against his arm.

" Alexandra?" He called softly.

" I'm so dizzy."

He placed the cheese down and removed the plate. Vilkas slowly pulled her back so they both sat facing one another. He cupped the sides of her face, catching the small tear as it fell.  
" Hey, focus on me."  
" But-"  
" I'm not spinning am I?"

Her gaze dropped but she immediately regretted it. " No, you're not."

He gave a smile. " Then focus on me until you fall asleep."  
Alexandra couldn't stop herself from smiling back. His smile was just too contagious not to. That's it. He just had to keep her mind busy.  
" Vilkas?" She asked, her letters slightly slurring together. " Are you going to tell me what was wrong earlier?"

His smile fell from annoyance.  
" Aren't you suppose to forget?"

" I was so worried." She admitted as her hand reached up and touched his cheek. Vilkas felt his breath hitch. No, he couldn't let her do anything. Especially not while she was drunk.

" You always make me worry so much about you." She continued, slowly getting closer.  
" That's your own fault."  
" You don't have to be so cold."  
" You're drunk." He reminded.  
" I know that." She growled. " Now tell me. Just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass."

" You'll laugh."  
" I won't."  
There really was no way around it. He had no choice.

" I couldn't get Aela's words out of my mind."  
" About?" She asked, her breath whispering across his skin. Vilkas felt himself shudder. No, he couldn't.

" About treating you like a woman."

" Oh? Why did they make you feel bad?" She asked as her nose grazed his neck. He swallowed harshly.  
" What if they did?"

" I'd be happy." She sat back up straight, locking her eyes with his.  
" Why? And what are you doing?" He demanded as he tried to back up.

" You told me to focus on you." She stated bluntly as she inched closer. His back hit the frame of the bed. No where left to go.

Her eyes sparkled from the moonlight, show casing the rosiness of the cheeks and milkiness of her skin. She was drunk. He couldn't let his control break.

" I didn't say to do this."

" Do you not like it?"  
" I didn't that either."

" You're very indecisive tonight Vilkas." She teased with a devilish smile. His body stiffened as she nipped at his lower lip playfully with her teeth. He felt his breath go ragged, his heartbeat pound and the heat close in on him. _Don't do it Vilkas,_ he thought to himself, _don't fall for it._

" Do you not think I'm pretty?" She asked as the tip of her nose ran along his cheek. Vilkas closed his eyes, taking slow deep breaths in hopes to help block her out but it only made it worse. His mind was left to imagine her. The rise and fall of her waist, the sway of her hips, the soft curve of her lips.

" I think you're gorgeous." He rasped, his words tumbling out before he could catch them. He heard her smirk.

"Then why won't you look at me? "

His fists grabbed handfuls of the sheets underneath him.

" Because I'm afraid of what will happen if I do."

" I can't focus on you if you won't look at me."  
" You can focus on me in other ways."

She gave a shake of her head even though he couldn't see it.  
" I can't."

" And why is that?"  
" You have your reasons and I have mine."  
Vilkas growled. He slowly peeked up at her, testing his limits. By the divines did he regret that.

Vilkas couldn't stop himself as his hand buried into her hair. He told himself that he wouldn't make a move while she was in this state. He had decided it the moment he realize she was drunk. But my lord was it hard to control himself with her acting like this.

Alexandra was sitting on his lap now. She must have done it while he was busy trying to focusing on something besides her. She peered down at him, her hands trapping his face and forcing him to look up at him. He called out to her gently while his other hand rested on her thigh. She brought her lips down and blessed him with a kiss. It was slow. As if they were deciding if it was real. Then she blessed him with another and another and another.

Vilkas's hand slipped from her hair to around his waist. He yanked her closer as his lips trailed down her neck. The sound of her breathing speeding up and her hands clutching to him was enough to drive him insane.

Then her body went limp.

" Alexandra?"  
There was the sound of a snore and his head fell against her shoulder. He couldn't blame her for falling asleep. She had just came back from a trip only to leave for another, barely getting any sleep along the way. And the mead certainly did not help.

Vilkas carefully laid her down and pulled the sheets up as he took a spot next to her. Once he knew for sure that she was covered he turned his back to her, trying to calm down. He should have known better than to think nothing would interfere. Yet he still found himself smiling to himself.

The touch of her lips still tingled on his, the taste of her skin still rich on his tongue. For a moment he had a taste of what it was like to cherish her for the woman she was . . . and he found it addicting. So he decided. He'd give his attempts to pamper whether she knew it was him or not.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra groaned and turned as her head throbbed. Slowly she stood and walked to the mirror. She looked like an utter mess. Strands of her hair stood up in random directions, sleep was still heavy in her eyes, her clothes a wrinkled mess. She pulled back her shoulders as she played softly with the ends of her hair. It had been so long since she had cut it. With the temperature rising she'd most likely cut it again.

She licked her lips, her tongue running over the rough skin. They had become dangerously chapped from traveling in the cold weathers of winterhold and dawnstar. She could only remember parts of the night before. Only until her brief argument with Vilkas about her eating. But what happened afterwards?

Her fingers brushed her lips. She'd be flushed with embarrassment if she ever found out is she kissed him, even more so with such chapped lips. It was obvious that many women in Whiterun gawked and him and his brother, so she wouldn't be surprised if she were told that he had his own share of affairs. That he disappeared into a dark corner of town to exchange stolen kisses. Unlike her, however, their lips would be like satin. Their hair would smell like lavender and fashioned rather than thrown into a sad excuse of a ponytail.

She sighed and turned, noticing the empty bed. He had most likely gone into town already. So she readied herself as quickly as she could. Alexandra threw the door open and stumbled out so quickly that she nearly overlooked the small treasure that waited for her in front of the door.

She picked up the flower by its stem. Its petals a beautiful white, soft and delicate. She looked around, curious to find the sender. With no one around she allowed herself to bring it to her nose. Her lips curled into a small smile and suddenly all her aches disappeared.

* * *

" Good morning Vilkas."

Vilkas turned and watched Alexandra walk up to him.

" You seem to be feeling better." He stated in surprise. She smiled.  
" Aye I am."  
" Well . . . I guess we can leave tomorrow then. I was going to give you an extra day to rest before we left -"  
" No!" She interrupted as she reached out and grabbed his arm. Vilkas looked down at her, speechless. Alexandra flushed in embarrassment as she registered her actions. She quickly adverted her eyes and lowered her voice.

" Can we stay longer? I have something I have to do." She stuttered. Vilkas got closer, leaning over and peering up at her through her hair.  
" What's so important that you need to stay?"  
She heard a slight change in the pitch of his voice. It was almost as if he were daring her to say it. That he was challenging her.

" Why does it matter?"  
" Well I can't exactly leave without you. I'd like to know how long I'm staying here and why."

She frowned.  
" It's Brynjolf isn't it?"

" No you jealous wolf!"

He smirked at her reaction, flashing his teeth.

" We can stay if you tell me."  
Alexandra huffed in annoyance. So he was trying to turn the tables on her.

" I found a flower. I have to thank who ever gave it to me before I leave."  
" Just how do you plan to find him? It could just be a kid from the orphanage for all you know."

" Still," She paused, allowing Vilkas to see true happiness spread across her face. " I have to do it."

Vilkas felt his chest tightened. If only she knew the person she was looking for was right in front of her.

* * *

Happiness. True happiness was what he saw. He had seen a sparkle in her eye that he had never seen before. Alexandra had fallen in love with her secret admirer without even knowing who he was. All because of a stupid flower. And that person was him.

When Vilkas had saw a vendor selling them it was a rare sight, so he took advantage of it. When he walked up to the room he gave a soft knock but there was no response. So instead he left it on the floor and nearly ran as his heart pounded against his chest.

He wasn't sure as to why he hadn't told Alexandra it was him who had done it. Perhaps he was worried she'd be disappointed. Or maybe he just didn't want to put her on the spot. He did know that seeing her so happy made him want to do more. It only proved that even strong women like her loved being cherished too. But how could he do it?

He'd keep going without tell her. He'd keep it anonymous. But what next? He honestly couldn't continue in a place such as Riften. Though he had been use to traveling here it wasn't exactly the most romantic place. He'd have to keep his ears open for any up coming events in the other holds. Perhaps Solitude? It was wealthy and most likely the hold to have such an event he was looking for. But that also meant it would be expensive.

He peered up as he walked around the walls of Riften and spotted a caravan. Although he had never seen anything like this one before. But as his eyes grazed their merchandise he knew that they'd have what he'd need. Then he glanced up at the women, all of mixed races. They had taken notice of his interest. By their flutter eyelashes and stupid giggles he had a feeling that it wouldn't be easy getting his hands on what he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

" No luck yet?" Vilkas asked as he put his tankard down and leaned back. Alexandra shook her head and sat back.  
" Not a single sign." she sighed.

" Why so hung up on finding this guy? Don't you have plenty of admirers? He could be a weakling for all we know and I'm sorry but I won't allow you to be with that. You deserve much better."

She let out a light laugh. " Of course mother."

Vilkas growled. What a pain in his ass!  
" It doesn't matter who he is Vilkas," She continued. " He could be the complete opposite of what I expect and it still doesn't mean I wouldn't feel any less appreciative. Sometimes it's the simplest things that make women feel the most beautiful."

He watched her lay her head down on her arm as she traced the knots in the wooden table. Vilkas couldn't help but feel hope flutter in his chest. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she found out.

No, it still wasn't the right time. He still wasn't positive on everything.

He had ignored the caravan when he first spotted it, immediately turning the opposite way. But now as he sat and watched her he knew he'd have to swallow his pride and visit them in the morning. He could only hope it wouldn't be a waste of his time.

* * *

Vilkas lifted the flap of the tent and stepped in once he knew no one was watching. Alexandra would be busy on her hunt, it gave him plenty of time to think.  
As he entered a wave of perfume smacked him in the face. His face contorted with mixed emotions as different scents swept by. Some he liked, the softer and more delicate ones. Others he despised, like the ones that overpowered everything around them.

" It looks like we have a costumer."

He turned and spotted a young Kahjiit woman standing as her tail swayed. He couldn't help but notice that the way she flicked her tail was almost . . . flirtatious.

" Don't worry, many men visit our store." she started as she walked up to him.

" Is that so?"  
" Aye. Many trying to hopes to win over a woman."

" I'm assuming its the same with you as well young wolf?"  
He turned and saw a nord walk out. He couldn't help but take a step as another two women emerged from no where. It was becoming too overwhelming for him to handle.

" Are you extremest for Daibella or something?" He asked as their hands grazed his arms.

" Not exactly-"  
" But we are wise in the ways of women."

" Do you think he could do it?" The kahjiit asked the nord. The nord woman peered up at him then suddenly turned and reached for a dress.  
" Would your lady prefer something like this?" She asked as she held up a rather short dress. " We have many more." 

Though Alexandra would look gorgeous in it he found himself disgusted with it.

" No. I don't." He voice got deadly flat. " I respect her. If she wants to wear that herself then fine, but I will not gift such a thing to her for my own selfish reasons."

The tent got deadly quite. So quite that Vilkas nearly walked out. The nord spoke up.

" Now I know, I have no doubts in him." she smiled as she reached out for him. "Come, we will help you as much as we can."

* * *

Alexandra looked down at the flower as she twirled it softly in her hands. Though many of the had fallen off she still refused to throw it away. It was still just as gorgeous.  
" Keep staring, it may do something."

She looked up and saw Vilkas standing in the doorway. She knew she couldn't keep him waiting in Riften for much longer. Not for her own selfish reasons.

" I can't help it."

" I swear you're like a little kid sometimes."

" It's not like I'm proclaiming my love to him."  
" You might as well be." He followed as he walked past her and sat on his side of the bed. Her nose twitched.  
" Say Vilkas," She smirked as she turned. Vilkas jumped as she brought her lips close to his ear. " You've got the smell of perfume all over you. It looks like you've got your own company here as well."

He spat.  
" You're going insane." He snipped as he took off his armor. Alexandra let her nose graze the crook of his bare neck.  
" It's even on your skin. You two must have had a lot of fun together."  
He tried to hid the blush on his cheeks as he gave her a small push.

" There isn't any girl."  
" Then why are you getting so defensive?"

" Because!"  
" Because?"  
" Because I-"  
He whirled around and froze as his eyes locked with hers, their faces dangerously close.  
" Because you what?" She asked innocently. He sighed and moved away.  
" Just because."  
" You're really bad at giving reasons you know."

" Yeah, I know." He mumbled as he stood and reached for the door. " I'm going to wash this stench off."  
Alexandra frowned as she got up to her feet and tried to race after him.

" Wait Vilkas I was only-"  
It was too late, he was already working his way down the stairs. Alexandra sighed and leaned her head against the door frame. She turned to walk back into the room when her foot brushed against something.  
The flower was the exact same as the last one, only somehow it was more beautiful. She quickly looked around then rushed down stairs. Her eyes quickly grazed the crowd but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was much to busy to pay any heed to her. Her grip tightened up on the stem. That's it, she was going to figure out who this man was whether he liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize, I had posted chapter 6 earlier and took it down. The more I read it the more I didn't like it so now i rewrote it. I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Alexandra looked down at the small bottle as Keerava placed it down on the counter.

" You mean he just left it here?" She asked, still slightly confused.  
" It was just like that when I came down this morning. Had a note to give it to you."

" What is it?"  
Keerava shrugged. " I didn't open it. It's yours not mine."

Alexandra picked up the delicate glass bottle. The color was a beautiful lavender with rope fashioned around it. Her finger ran over the cork. The entire thing could fit into the palm of her hand so it couldn't have been a potion. It was much too small.

Gently, she lifted the cork.

Almost immediately a gentle scent swept past her nose. Even Keerava's tale flicked slightly at the approval of the smell.

" It smells like . . . " She paused as she brought the bottle to her nose.

" Like the honeysuckle." Keerava followed up. Alexandra smelt it again. Honeysuckle or not, it smelt amazing.

She carefully tipped some onto her finger and dabbed it behind her ear then on her wrists.

" It's a perfume. I use to have one so many years go before I started traveling. I stopped buying it since it seemed useless to wear it while out in the forest." Alexandra continued as she leaned forward onto the counter and twirled the bottle back and forth. " You haven't seen anyone walk in with flowers?"

Keerava shook her head. " No one goes upstairs except for you, Vilkas and whoever else has a room. None of you have any flowers."  
Alexandra frowned. Catching this man was going to be harder than she thought.  
The door opened and both turned their head, spotting Marcurio walking inside.

" What are you doing in here so early?"

He gave a shrug as he sat down next to her. " I'm not a man to sleep in." His attention turned elsewhere. " Is that-" He paused and brought his nose closer to Alexandra," Is that perfume you're wearing?"

" Someone left it for me."  
" The same guy who left you the flowers?" Keerava questioned. Alexandra looked back at her.

" Most likely."

Marcurio couldn't stop himself from smiling devilishly. So that's how he was going to play huh?

" It wouldn't happen to be you, would it Marcurio?" Alexandra teased. He chuckled and shook his head.

" No, I'm not. But I do have to say that I think this is more than an admirer. You don't remember anything odd happening on your trip here?"

" Hmmm, well Vilkas was acting strange. Something was bothering him."

" Did he tell you."

She gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. " I think so."  
Marcurio and Keerava frowned.  
" How can you think he told you?"

Alexandra's shoulders slumped in shame.  
" I had gone to visit friends and I came back drunk."

Keerava sighed with a shake of her head while Marcurio patted her back out of comfort. She highly doubted that Vilkas would just willingly tell her again. Her stomach knotted together. She was left with no choice. She'd have to play dirty.

* * *

There were three days left until they'd have to leave. She refused to make Vilkas stay with her any longer. Although that didn't give her an excuse for her to be doing what she was.

She peered around the corner and watched Vilkas make his way through the crowd. Once he was a safe distance away she darted out and kept him in sight.

Ever since she had smelt that perfume on him her mind had been darting back and forth. Then she began to wonder, where did he always disappear off to?

Alexandra waited a few moments after he disappeared past Riften's gates then slipped through. She quickly looked around in hopes of trying to find him but it was as if he just disappeared. Where had he gone?  
" Looking for me?"  
She jumped in fright and immediately swung her fist. Vilkas caught it with ease then looked down at her, wondering if she was being serious. Then he latched onto her wrist and dragged her away.  
" Vilkas stop! Where are we going?" She growled as he pulled her far from the guards. Then he pushed her up against the wall, holding her arms above her head.  
" I think you have some explaining to do."

" So do you."  
He rose a brow? " Me? I'm the one who is staying an extra week so you can find your little admirer."

His nose twitched. Alexandra gasped as the tip of it grazed just behind her ear, her body stiffening.

" Is this perfume?" He asked. " I never took you one to wear perfume."

His voice was solid and low in her ear.

" I'm not. I just wanted to see how it smelt. Why do you not like it? Cause it'll give me all the more reason to wear it."

She felt his lips curl against her skin at her remark.

" I actually like it on you."  
There was a moment of silence before Vilkas begun to remember why he had dragged her over here in the first place.

" So are you to tell me why you were following me?"

" I wanted to know where you kept disappearing to."  
" You could have just asked."

" You and I both know you'd never tell me."

He smiled. " You're right on that part."  
Alexandra huffed. " You're so difficult."

Vilkas let go of her hands and allowed her to walk off mumbling to herself. He knew that she was a nightingale, if she was honestly trying not to get caught then he would have never noticed her.


	7. Chapter 7

He let out a deep breath as he stepped inside the tent. That was close, too close.

" She's a smart one."  
He jumped as he turned around. The Khajiit woman stood there with a small smile on her lips. Vilkas sighed and straightened himself, trying to calm his pounding heart.

" You better think of something fast, before she figures it out." Another started. Vilkas frowned.

" If it was that easy I wouldn't be here asking a bunch of strange women for advice."  
They looked at each other then shrugged. He did have a point.

" What do you have in mind? You said you wanted to pamper her no?"  
He crossed his arms and store at the corner of the tent, his cheeks pink.  
" There's no need to be shy." One chuckled. He took a deep breath, swallowed his pride and began to explain.

* * *

Alexandra sat at the counter, running her finger along the lip of her tankard. She had been waiting for Vilkas for hours. Where was he?

" You sure you don't want to eat lunch without him?" Keerava asked. She shook her head, despite her growling stomach.

" No. If you see him will you let him know I'm upstairs?"

Keerava nodded, taking note of her glum mood. With her tankard still full, she pushed it away and began to head for the stairs. Perhaps he was with that other woman again. Alexandra clutched at her heart. The thought of it made her heart crack.

Then the door opened, causing all chatter to cease immediately. Alexandra turned and spotted a group of women standing the door searching the crowd. Then their eyes landed on her.

" Alexandra?"

She blinked. " Yes, I'm her."

They all smiled. " Come with us, we have a gift from your admirer."

She didn't have a chance to argue before they pulled her away.

* * *

Alexandra's breath was taken away as she entered the tent. Beautiful trinkets were settled everywhere, rich fabrics hung and the low light set off an enticing vibe. But she barely had the chance to enjoy it before she a robe was handed to her.

" Change." The nord demanded.

" But-"  
" Not buts. I promise you'll enjoy it."

Alexandra eyed her wearily then slowly changed. Never before had she worn something so delicate, so beautiful. Though it was thin it managed to keep her naked figure warm underneath it as she was shown to another area of the tent.

Quickly the robe tugged off of her as she was shown to a makeshift tub. Immediately Alexandra went to cover herself but it seemed as if the women did pay a second thought to it.  
" Get in, it'll feel wonderful." One started as she began to rummage through an assortments of herbs. She glanced back at Alexandra as she relaxed into the warm water, her shoulders instantly dropping. A few hours before the women had ordered Vilkas to tell them more about her. He had claimed she was strong, protective, motherly and loving in her own way. But she never once took a break for herself. At first the women didn't believe it but the aura around Alexandra had changed so dramatically that they suddenly began to believe it.

" Here you go darling, lavender and lemongrass." She spoke as she threw the herbs into the water. Alexandra was in too much of a haze to respond.

The women began to wash her body and hair, their delicate hands massaging into her scalp and tense muscles. It took all Alexandra had not to fall asleep.

One by one their fingers worked out each knot she had. Though it was painful, it was a good a relieving pain that she grew to handle. They started at her neck, worked down her back and out to her hands until her fingers and toes looked like prunes. Then they redressed her in her robe, threw up her hair and showed her to the next station they had planned.

Alexandra was sat in front of a mirror. She couldn't help but stare at herself. It was as if she were an entirely different woman. Her face was clean, truly clean. Her hair was shiny and rolled into a graceful bun. Her skin felt silky smooth from the oils she had rubbed on. Her tongue darted out over her lips. They however had still stayed the same.  
" No worries my dear, we've got just the thing."

Alexandra turned and watched the woman dip her finger into bowl and rub the scrub onto her lips.  
" Nothing like a little sugar and oil can't fix." She smiled. Alexandra rubbed her lips together until the sugar was gone. She didn't even have to touch them to feel the difference, she could already tell.

" Could you please tell me who is doing this for me? I have to meet them, this is really just too much-"  
" You'll meet him soon." One called over to her as she looked a heap of dresses. "Which is why you have to look your best right?"  
Alexandra's heart fluttered.

" I'm going to meet him?" She asked hopefully. The woman nodded.

" What a gentleman he was. He said you looked gorgeous in anything." Alexandra's cheeks blushed as she continued on."But he did say that green and gold would look well on you. I have to say I think I agree, don't you?"

Alexandra shied away into her seat and gave a small nod. But she wasn't given too much time to be embarrassed over it. Not a moment later she was tugged onto her feet and striped naked again.

Her cheeks heated even more as the women began to argue over which undergarment would look best on her.

" This is our own treat." She whispered to Alexandra. " Many think its for the man when in reality its nice to wear something beautiful underneath for yourself. It's like your dirty little secret. Although, there's nothing saying that he can't see it either."  
Alexandra's entire body over heated, making her fan herself with her hand. The women chuckled, taken back by her innocence.

Alexandra stepped into the dress and wiggled inside. The green velvet hugged the edges of her shoulder, leaving her collar bone bare and exposed, the sleeves came to a point at her finger tips, the gold lined bust was rather low cut but nothing she couldn't handle and the skirt flowed onto the ground below her with a golden belt sitting softly at her hips and draping down the center.

The women kept her hair up off her neck and slipped delicate shoes onto her feet. Alexandra took a moment to steal a glance at herself before she turned to leave.

Her face was bare and simple besides the slight tint that was painted onto her lips, all the curves of her body were highlighted by the dress and suddenly she was a brand new woman. One who was delicate and tiny. One who wanted to be swept off her feet.

" Are you ready?"

Her heart leaped into her throat.

" Yes, I am."

This was it. She couldn't believe it. She was finally going to meet him.


	8. Chapter 8

" Just follow this rode. Don't worry, you'll know when to stop."

That's what they had told her. But as Alexandra continued on riding her horse down the cobblestone path she began to second guess. She rose her head and watched the last of the sun set behind the mountains. She'd have to go back soon, Vilkas would be waiting for her.

A torch bug buzzed by. The first sign of night. She'd keep going for a little longer and hope for the best.  
She turned her attention to her horse as she gave it a small pet. Then the next moment she looked up torch bugs were everywhere. Every single one of the them flooding off the path and into the forest. Alexandra hesitated, then pushed her horse to follow.

A gasp left her lips as she broke her way through the bushes. Torch bugs lit up the entire area, some in jars that hung in the trees and others flying freely. In the center sat a table and chairs. Both empty and waiting to be used.  
Alexandra slipped off her horse and let her fingers drape over the petals of the flowers that sat in the center of the table. The same type of flowers she found outside her door.

Then she heard someone clear their throat behind her.  
Alexandra whirled around, her voice caught in her throat. She felt her body freeze and her mind go numb. He stepped forward, taking her hand into his, pushing his lips against her fingers.

" Vilkas." She whispered. He smirked.  
" My lady," He started, " Tonight is about you and you alone."

" You did all of this?" She asked, barely able to find her voice. He gracefully led her over to the table where he helped her into her seat.

" I had a few extra pair of hands. I wanted to pamper you, its because of those women I was able to take my thought and make it happen."

" But . . . why?"

His gaze fell serious. " Because you deserve it Alexandra."

She felt her cheeks redden. So that was where he had been disappearing off to. That was how her admirer would be able to leave flowers without being noticed. All because it was him. Then a thought crossed her mind. Did this mean that he-

" Here, I hope you like it." He continued as he placed a meal down before her. Alexandra's stomach begged and pleaded, wanting to be fed. She had been so caught up in the excitement that she forgot how hungry she had been.

The two ate peacefully in the silence. Neither had to say a thing, there was already so much behind said with just a glance. Without her armor on Alexandra felt exposed. The thought of the word alone made her stomach flip. She suddenly remembered just what exactly laid underneath the dress. _It's for us, like our dirty little secret. But nothing says he can't see it either._ She chewed her food faster. Yes it most certainly was a dirty little secret. One she was not use to having.

" Vilkas," She started as they and he began to clean up." I have a question."  
" Hm?"

She paused, watching him place the plates away into a basket before setting it beside the horse.

" Since you did all of this . . . " She stopped. Just how could she ask such a thing?

Vilkas looked up at her when her sentence fell short. Then it clicked in his mind. No. He couldn't let her ask. He wouldn't know what to say. So he did the first thing he thought of.

Alexandra let out a small shriek as he pulled her to her feet. He spun her quickly before pulling her in close. Alexandra looked up at him, her chest rising and falling heavily from the shock.

" May I have this dance my lady?" He asked with a slight bow.  
" There's no music." She said breathlessly.  
" You don't need music to dance."  
At this she smiled and allowed him to pull her around in a beautiful dance.

* * *

Alexandra let out a light laugh as he spun her out and back in. As her back pressed against his chest the skirt of her dress came around and wrapped around his legs. Vilkas smiled happily to himself as they swayed back and forth, his mouth resting comfortably behind her ear.

He spun her out again until she faced him, a smile on her lips.

" This is the most beautiful thing anyone has done for me."

" I feel like it's not enough."

" It's more than enough. It's perfect."

Her voice was sweet like honey. Rich and thick as she spoke her words. She kept her tone soft, only driving Vilkas more crazy. His hand rested comfortably on the curve of her hip then slipped to her lower back.

" I don't think I've ever felt this beautiful before in my life. I feel fresh and new. Like I can breath." She continued as she laid her head on his chest. Vilkas couldn't stop himself from frowning slightly. Alexandra paused, sensing his discomfort, and peered up.

" You should always feel beautiful." He urged.

" I'm not a very attractive when I'm roaming around covered in muck and sweat." She joked lightly. Their swaying stopped as he cupped his face and gave a small shake of his head.

" That's when you're most beautiful."

Alexandra felt her heart stop. She was at a loss for words, unsure what to do. Her eyes fell from his, unable to withstand the intensity, and a howl echoed in the air.  
" We should head back, it's getting late." Vilkas spoke. She gave a small nod, almost whimpering as his hands slipped from her. He untied her horse and took his spot on the saddle. Then he held out his hand. Alexandra took his hand and allowed herself to be help up onto the horse. Then Vilkas gave a click of his tongue and they started off back towards Riften.


	9. Chapter 9

Vilkas stayed quiet as they rode their way through the forest with Alexandra resting peacefully against his back. Her fingers mindlessly toyed with his shirt, gently pulling and twirling it around her finger. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, trying to focus on anything but that.

The torches that lined Riften's walls twinkled as they made their way closer. With each step Vilkas found himself torn. He didn't know if he wanted to hurry and get to the inn or wanted to take his time to enjoy the moment.

" Vilkas?"

He jumped slightly as Alexandra called out his name.  
" What's wrong?"  
She paused as she thought. Vilkas peered over his shoulder at her, watching her fur her brows together as if she were contemplating something in her mind.

" Would you do this for anyone else?" She finally asked. He stiffened.  
" That's an odd question."  
" Not really." She corrected as she rested her chin on her shoulder. " So would you?"

He grunted slightly. " What would you do if I said no?"

" I'd be happy."  
He could hear the smile in her voice.

" Is it possible to stop for a moment? My back really hurts."

" Sure." he mumbled as an idea swept across his mind. Vilkas landed on his feet and reached for her waist as he helped her down. Alexandra smiled and gave a small stretch. Suddenly he caught her hand.

" Vilkas what are you-"

" Do your hands hurt?" He asked abruptly as his humble fingers worked at her palm. " If your back hurt I'm sure the rest of you is sore too."

Alexandra couldn't help but blush." It's alright Vilkas. I just needed to stretch."

Vilkas grinned wickedly. "What's this? The great dragonborn is shy?"

" Oh shut up." She growled as she took back her hand, making him laugh.

" Come on, you're going to act like that after all the work I've put into this for you?"

Her shoulders fell. He was right, he did put in a lot of effort just for her.

Suddenly she turned and lifted to her toes.

Vilkas paused as he felt her lips press to his quickly and with haste before pulling away. But he just couldn't allow her to. His arm slipped around her waist and pulled her back in, muting her gasp with another kiss. Alexandra melted as his palm caressed her cheek and buried into her hair. It was as if all her breath had been taken away.

" What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.

" You started it."

" You sound like a little kid."  
" Then so be it."

He reached down a kissed her again. Only this time Alexandra didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck. She pushed herself to stand further up onto her tippy toes as he pushed her close. Had he always been this intoxicating?

They both pulled back at the sound of the horse stopping. Their heads turned and they spotted the sun slowly rising in the horizon. Vilkas took a moment to glance down at her. Yes she was beautiful, flawless even. But he much rather preferred her in her armor and out in the forest with her sword drawn. Yes that was the Alexandra he loved most. Although he wasn't complaining about the version that stood before him.

" I love you."

The words slipped easily from her lips. He blinked once before responding.  
" I love you too." He admitted. Happiness washed over her face as her eyes sparkled. She quickly jumped and collided their lips again, making him stumble into a tree.  
" Whoa, calm down there dragonborn." He teased with a smile, his hand running through the strands of hair that had fallen free. She buried her head up against his chest as she held him tight.

" You don't understand how happy I am. You just made me the happiest girl in the world."  
Vilkas didn't find himself able to find the right words to respond so instead he rested a hand on her waist and the other on the back of her head, he lips resting on top of her head. He couldn't believe it. He honestly couldn't.

" Say Alexandra?"

" Hm?" She moaned as she kept her eyes closed. His thumb ran over the crook of her back one last time then he smiled.  
" Just what is it you have underneath this dress?"

Alexandra felt her cheeks burn as she hid her face as well as she could.  
" None of your business." She growled. So much for keeping it her own little secret. Then again something told her she should have expected no less.

* * *

The end! I hope you like this little spin off. I'm trying to think of another. Should I do vilkas again? Or perhaps Brynjolf or another character you guys have in mind? I need help deciding! Hope you guys enjoyed! :D


End file.
